Star Wars challenge
by timbarney110
Summary: Star Wars Born as the son of both Senator Palpatine and duchess Satine of mandalore. Studies at the mandalorian royal academy, before Naboo's blockade. Is taught the dark side from his father. And will be the true apprentice of Darth Revan. By finding and opening his grey Jedi he sees the limitations of the Jedi and the republic.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Born as the son of both Senator Palpatine and duchess Satine of mandalore's mother.

Loki is the older brother of Satine. and the chosen heir, but was offworld when he finds out that palpatine and the prime minister placed his sister on the throne. Palatine wanting his son to fall more to the dark side.

Studies at the mandalorian royal academy, before Naboo's blockade. Apprenticed under Protector Leader Fen Row. he found a prototype of the darksaber that he replicates with twin sabers. when Row dies the Mandalorian protectors all swear Allegiance to Him

Loki is taught the dark side from his father. And will be the true apprentice of Darth Revan. By finding and opening his grey Jedi he sees the limitations of the Jedi and the republic.

When Padmé and the Jedi are stranded on Tatooine. Senator Palpatine contacts the queen and says that he will be sending his son, Loki to escort her to Coruscant.

years between the phantom menace and the Clone wars. Loki allows the Seperatists to amass support to Secede. loki orders two legions one with the growth factor and the other without it. He sends Bo-Katan to be a spy in death watch. ( deathwatch had been conspiring with Dooku before the start of the war).

And Understands his father's plan to become the emperor and spins it so that he will be the true emperor, creating a Constitutional Absolute monarchy instead of totalitarian Empire making it look like he is better than his father.

Has Bail Organa and Mon Mothma form a coalition of several senators and Separatist senators to write a new monarchist empire constitution.

He removed several legions of clone inhibitor chip. For people that are with her.

He uses his skills in Hacking to make it look like he was able to completely take over the techno unions, trade federation and banking clans. Able to cripple the separatist alliance, and making the Corperate sector truely neutral.

After Maul kills her sister, Bo-Katan gets in contact with Ashoka and Loki. where he leads his legion to attack and capture Maul's commandos. he gains the oaths of loyalty from the clans that oppose him.

during the jedi purge, he allows the clones to kill several members but has an escape for the jedi with him, and the younglings. After vader(in suit), Loki sets up a bomb in the imperial facility on Courescant, to kill palpatine.

and over through him in a coup.

-Loki imedialtly declaring Marshal law,

-Army bill/ Navy training bill/Executive order.

-Creating a FBI(remove corruption) and rooting out the traitor/ His fathers conspirators, getting the jedi to rebuild under new teachings.

-creating a new senate/ Imperial Parliment, charter(limited power),

rebuilding the seperatist world affected by the clone wars. Nationalize recovery administration, and military industrial complex,

-propeganda on all worlds about Vader killing his father. with the supportes. having a gang in prison kill all of them.

Powers:  
Force push, Force pull, Force lightning, Force grip, Force choke, Mind trick, Force speed, Force leap, Lightsaber throw

Traits:

Attractive, Ambitious, Ambidextrous, Astute, Brave, Compassionate, Clever, Cunning, Deceitful, Genius, Gregarious, Independent, Loyal, Patient, Proud, Ruthless, Shrewd, Strong, Strong Willed,

Duelist, Hedonist, Hunter, Master Seducer, Formidable Fighting, brilliant strategist,

Espionage, Hacking and Plots

Equipment

Weapons: 2 Darksaber one Black and one white,

Dual blaster pistols  
Wrist rockets  
Thermal detonators  
Wrist flamethrower  
Mandalorian Jetpack  
Mandalorian Armor

Ships:

Keldabe-Class battleships

Kom'rk-class transport. Shuttle that he uses because he leaves the battleship in atmosphere.

Allies:  
Select Jedi Order  
Chewbacca and Wookies  
select Clone legions.  
Admiral Thrawn  
Admiral Yularen  
Bail Organa  
Padme Amidala  
Galius Rex,  
Jabba the Hutt  
Inquisitor Purge Troops.  
Lando Calrissian.  
Chief Tarfful,  
Boba Fett  
Satine  
HK-47, Chooper, R2-D2, C3PO, IG-88, K-2SO, Kalani, PROXY, R4-D7  
Maximilian Veers,  
Alexsandr Kallus,  
Zeb,  
Ezra Bridger,  
Galen Marek,  
Rahe Kota,  
Dume( Loth Wolf)  
Carnor Jax,  
Mandalorian clans

Enemies:  
Darth Sidious  
Count Dooku  
General Grievous  
Nute Gunray- when he is captured by during the clone wars Loki forces him to think about his hidden vaults/ strongholds.  
Anakin Skywalker  
Darth Maul  
Savage Opress  
Senator Tal Merrik  
Pong Krell  
Mother Talzin  
Deathwatch  
Yuuzhan Vong,

Harem,

Padmé Amidala,

Cordé,

Dormé,

Sabe

Anna Skywalker, Kristin Kreuk, twin of Anakin skywalker,

Shae Vizsla - Mandalore the Avengers woken from cryogenic cell hidden on the Star Forge.

Satele Shan- found her on Lothal.

Ahsoka Tano,

Celeste Morse,

Kara Zor-El, Melissa Benoist, her and her cousin ger blown off course into a wormhole leading to star wars universe, before Episode 1. Loki feels their presence on the planet of mandalore. While he is on his speeder.

Claire Zor-El, Laura Vandervoot,

Sabine Wren,

Soniee,  
Lagos,  
Hera Syndulla  
Riyuu Chuchi  
Winter,  
Fay,  
Leska,  
Aubrie Wyn,  
Zule Xiss,  
Juno Eclipse,  
Deena Shan,  
Kaye Galfidian,  
Khaleen Hentz,  
Admiral Rae Sloan  
Maris Brood  
Iden Versio  
Jyn Erso  
Darth Talon, time traveled to Serve him.  
Jains Solo( Han's sister)  
Merrin( Night sister Fallen Order),  
Maketh Tua  
Luminara Unduli  
Shaak Ti  
Barris Offee  
Master Tohno  
Jarael,  
Pix,  
Miraj Scintel,  
Aayla Secura  
Tiplee and Tiplar both  
Qi'ra


	2. Chapter 2

The Jedi Knight of Mandalore

Summary: Hadrian Jinn Kenobi-Kryze, son of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Duchess Satine Kryze. Born before the Clone wars. He goes out fighting against the Empire and soon joins some group of Rebels on Lothal know as Ghost Crew. He never thought he will have his own adventures And lead his people again. As a new Galactic Absolute Monarchy.  
Meets Ashoka and Barriss when they were on Mandalore during the clone wars.

Rated M for Mature.

Force Powers:

Telekinesis

Mind Tricks

Force Speed

Force grip

Force Judgement

Force Jump

Animal Bond

Force Deflection

Force Crush

Tutaminis

Serenity (Trance)

Breath Control

Battle Meditation

Force Sight

Weapons:

One green single bladed lightsaber (Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber)

One Magenta Single Bladed lightsaber

Dual Pistols

Wrist rockets

Thermal detonators

Wrist flamethrower

Mandalorian Jetpack

Lightsaber Forms:

Form II: Makashi

Form III: Soresu

Form IV: Ataru

Form V: Djem So/Shien

Form VI: Niman

Form VII: Juyo

Ships Mobile base

Modernized Keldabe- Crusader Class battleship,

\- crew 3,000, 1000 mandalorian protectors, a secret society led by Bo Katan, of Mandalorian Commandoes, that faked their deaths to protect Satine's son.

—500 Commando Droids

—100 Dwarf Spider Droids

—25 Hailfire Droids.

—50 MagmaGuard Fighter Droids.

\- class 2 hyperdrive

\- Cloaking Tech

\- armaments

\- 30 heavy turbo lasers

\- 20 Ion Cannons

\- 4 Mass driver Missile Launchers

kom'rk-class transport. Shuttle that he uses because he leaves the battleship in atmosphere.

\- transport 25 mandalorian troopers

S-161 "Stinger" XL,

Masters:

Obi-Wan Kenobi (Obviously)

Bo Katan

Grand Master Yoda

Shaak Ti- Hadrian Sends her a message to evacuate the temple to be picked up by the Mandalorian s loyal to him.

Aayla Secura- Hadrian leads a mission to Felicia, on a recon mission, when order 66 goes out Hadrian kills the troops with her and reports her as dead but the clone troopers are mortally wounded and wouldn't make it back to base.

Rahm Kota

Allies:

Obi-Wan Kenobi

General Grievous- Hadrian found him on an imperial secret project and built a new body for him.

Yoda

Ahsoka Tano

Kanan Jarrus

Hera

Zeb

Sabine

Chopper

Ezra Bridger

Shaak Ti

Maris Brood

Luke Skywalker

Chewbacca

Princess Leia

Satine,

HK-47,

Chooper,

R2-D2,

C3PO,

IG-88,

K-2SO,

Kalani, reprogramed.

PROXY,

BD-1,(Black and Gold colors)

R4-D7,

Maximilian Veers, when his talent on the battle field goes under appreciated by the empire he leads a suicide mission and escaped to join the rebellion.

Galen Marek,

Rahe Kota,

Dume( Loth Wolf)- before he joins the Ghost Crew.

Alexsandr Kallus (After he defects from the Empire)

Juno Eclipse

The Rebel Alliance as a whole

Added girls to his Harem:

Shae Vizsla - Mandalore the Avengers woken from cryogenic cell hidden on the Star Forge.

Kara Zor-El, Melissa Benoist, her and her cousin ger blown off course after krypton was destroyed into a wormhole leading to star wars universe, before Episode 1. Loki feels their presence on the planet of mandalore. While he is on his speeder, he brings them to his ship before he leaves after he gets a report from one of his infor

Claire Zor-El, Laura Vandervoot, or Kristin Kreuk,

Sabine Wren

Leia

Celeste Morse,

Soniee,

Lagos,

Riyuu Chuchi- She is removed from office for speeking out against the empire, Hadrian breaks her out of jail

Hera Syndulla

Maketh Tua

Mara Jade

Rey-and twin (Gla Gadot) born during the clone wars. They run away and captured by purge troopers, Hadrian intercepts imperial Communications about them. Kills the purge trooper and rescues them. She joins him as a friend.

Rae Sloane

Maris Brood

Luminara

Barris Offee- survives clone wars

Master Tohno

Iden Versio

Jyn Erso- Hadrian feels her Kaiser crystal she joins his Mandalorian so after She is left by Saw Gererra.

Aayla Secura

Tiplee and Tiplar both survive order 66 with Shak ti

Qi'ra- she escapes with Jaina from the crime racket, they join the Imperial academy together on piloting. They attack Hadrian's ship he captures them, wondering why they joined the empire. They defect joining him

Jaina Solo, Jennifer Lawrence- Han Solo's sister.

Fay,

Leska,

Aubrie Wyn,

Zulu Xiss,

Juno Eclipse,

Khaleen Hentz,

Jarael,

Pix,

Elli Stark,

Dah'lis Stark,

Miraj Scintel,

Trilla Suduri,

Inquisitor- Seventh sister,

Merrin( Night sister Fallen Order),

Darth Talon

Ahsoka Tano

—-

Enemies:

Darth Sidious

Darth Vader

Lumiya

Grand Admiral Thrawn

The Inquisitors

Darth Maul

The Galactic Empire

Yuzon Vong


End file.
